Tea For Two
by patsan
Summary: A morning out for Mary and Matthew. Inspired by recent BTS pics.


_Hi there and happy Saturday, lovely MM shippers._

_First of all, I want to thank you for the Highclere Award for 'Gift'. That was a hard story to write, but it felt so healing at the same time, and it still holds a very special place in my heart. So, for this and for your continuous support of my writing THANK YOU._

_I also have a MM related announcement to make, although if you're familiar with Tumblr you probably already know about it. On March 29th we're having a **MM Celebration Day,** a day to celebrate this amazing couple that still keeps us writing and reading after over a year! More details can be found at my Tumblr, so feel free to check it out or to contact me to learn more ;)  
_

_That said, onto this little silly story, which is actually __a__ combination of two drabbles already appeared on Tumblr. _

___In_spired by recent S5 BTS pics, because, honestly, Michelle Dockery looked simply stunning in the outfit, so I could I not? Imagine this as part of some S5 AU :)  


_Hope you enjoy!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Tea For Two**

.

.

**London, Gratham House, May 1924**

"That was Rosamund on the phone," Cora announced as she came into the parlor where Robert and Matthew were waiting.

"Any changes for tomorrow's dinner?" Robert asked.

"No," Cora replied as she wore one of her gloves, "she only wanted to know if Rose was feeling any better so she could arrange the seating."

Robert and Matthew exchanged a look.

"I suspect she might have something more in mind than just seating arrangements," Matthew commented with a smirk.

"Indeed, like a new stack of suitors to be flung at Rose the moment she puts foot into the dining room," Robert agreed, causing Matthew to laugh softly and Cora to roll her eyes.

"You two shouldn't be so smart," Cora replied, "Rosamund is only trying to help. It's been two seasons since Rose's been out, and a little flinging can't certainly do any harm."

"It seems hardly necessary, though," Mary's voice said as she descended the stairs and finally joined them. "We all know that when it comes to Rose she's quite capable of doing her own flinging."

Robert saw a look of recognition pass in Matthew's eyes just as a big smile spread on his face.

The younger man turned around to greet his wife with some wit retort by the look of it, but whatever he had in mind to say it was lost the moment his eyes fixed on Mary.

He stood in silence for some moment as she came down, staring up at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, a sight that never failed to make Robert smile somewhat proudly.

Not that he could blame his heir, for Mary looked stunning in her velvet blue coat with furred collar and cuffs, and matched hat and gloves, grace and elegance showing in her every movement.

Robert caught the same approving look in Cora's eyes, just as Mary reached her husband, leaning imperceptibly toward him as he offered her his arm and she gladly accepted.

"Well then, shall we go? I wouldn't want to be late," Cora said looking at them all, and then exiting the front door without waiting for an answer.

Mary and Matthew followed suit, walking close together, her hand on his arm, as he told her something she seemed to find terribly funny, because her eyes were glinting with mirth, and her fingers, Robert noticed, were squeezing his arm fondly.

Robert paused for only a moment, smiling to himself.

Then he wore his hat and trailed behind his family.

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? We'll just have some refreshments, and then we can go home together, if you wish," Mary asked as they were all standing near the car.

"No, thank you, dear, it's been a very long morning," Cora answered. "But you two have fun, and enjoy the rest of the day."

Cora leaned in to kiss her daughter's cheek and smiled at Matthew before getting in the car.

"We'll send the car back," Robert said following his wife, the driver shutting the door behind him.

"That's not necessary, Robert, we'll take a cab when it's time to come home," Matthew said just as the driver started the car.

Robert nodded, and the car moved off and away in the trafficked streets of London.

Only then Mary turned toward her husband.

"A cab, darling?" she enquired raising one perfect eyebrow. "May I ask what do you have in mind?"

Matthew chuckled, then reached down and took her gloved hand in his.

"Nothing really," he said shrugging, "but your mother did suggest that we enjoy the rest of the day, and since I don't know when it will be the next time I'll have my beautiful wife all for myself, I thought I'd make the most of it now."

Mary gave him a knowing smile, squeezing his hand in thanks at his subtle compliment. "I thought you were enjoying the Season," she teased as they began walking.

"I am, very much so, but, darling, it's been three weeks already, and I think I miss having our own space."

Mary didn't answer, but she smiled to herself as she had to concede that even Downton, which wasn't exactly a small house, felt crowded sometimes, so naturally things only got more complicated when they were in London with the rest of the family- but then, they always found ways to enjoy each other's company undisturbed, and so she didn't really feel like complaining.

"Well then," Mary said finally as she linked her arm with Matthew's. "I say we stop for tea now, and then we'll do whatever suits our fancy."

.

* * *

.

"Isn't that Tony, Tony Foyle?" Mary asked.

Matthew looked up just in time to see the very man turn, and smile at them from afar.

He said goodbye to the man he'd been talking to, and walked to them.

"Mary, Matthew, what a pleasure to meet you here," he said shaking Matthew's hand and patting his shoulders in greeting.

"Likewise," Matthew said as Tony leaned down to kiss Mary's cheek affectionately. "Would you care to join us for tea? We were just about to have some."

"Actually, I had more than one refill for the morning. I came in this part of the city to meet someone earlier, and I was just heading home. What about you?"

"Just paying visits," Mary replied. "Come now, Tony, we haven't seen each other in such a long time, was it the last shooting party? I think it was."

"Yes," he confirmed, "the one at Liddell Abbey. It was a good day."

"I seem to remember you broke your personal record, didn't you?" Matthew reminded, a note of appreciation in his tone, and Tony smiled shyly, but clearly pleased with himself.

"Sit with us for a while, I'm sure Mabel can spare you from some more minutes," Mary said and Tony shrugged and finally complied, following them into the busy tearoom, while Matthew asked for a table.

They placed their orders and in a few minutes they were served.

"So, have you been in London long? It seems strange we had not run into each other yet," Matthew asked.

"No, not long. In fact, we only arrived some days ago, and we've been busy settling down ever since, you know how it is, new house and everything."

"But have you been well?" Mary asked. "You look well," she said appraising him more carefully. There was something about him that seemed different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I am, thank you. I just-"

He looked from her to Matthew and back again, and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Do you know, you will find out very soon anyway, but I'm so overjoyed at the moment that I think I will have to tell you and spoil all the surprise, much to Mabel's chagrin."

"Now you _must_ tell us, I hope you know it," Mary joked looking at Matthew, who raised his eyebrows at her, clearly confused like she was.

"Well, if you must know… the big news is Mabel is pregnant. We will be parents before the end of the year."

There were exclamations of joy and congratulations were exchanged, and Tony told them how they had been hoping for it, but not expecting it at all, and how positively overwhelmed by it they both were.

"Of course you are," Matthew said. "And you will be even more when you will actually meet your child."

Mary met his eyes briefly over the table, and the first moments of Matthew with George relived in her mind as clear as if it had been only yesterday, and not almost three years ago.

Watching him, she knew without a doubt that he too was remembering these same precious instants.

"Of course there's the matter of succession, which worries me a little, I must admit, but-"

"You don't have to worry about that now, and you already saved your estate, which is more than many of your peers can say."

"Mabel's money did that, but I still need a son to take over the estate, if not the title."

"It is too soon to worry about that, and believe me, it will be a joy whatever happens. You won't even think of that once they'll put the baby in your arms," Matthew said.

"Or maybe you will, but only for a very short time," Mary added, and a look to Matthew told her that he knew very well how much that same worry had plagued her mind for some time during her pregnancy, more than it ever had troubled him, even though she had not wanted to share these worries at the time.

Her husband was right, though.

She had felt relief flowing over her when they told her it was a boy, but the moment they'd put him in her arms, that had not mattered anymore.

She'd been enchanted by her little prince from the very start, and when his eyes had finally opened and his lips had smacked together, she'd felt such a powerful wave of protectiveness and emotion, that she had to close her eyes for some time in order to keep her composure, and when she'd opened them again, her baby was still staring up at her, as he could already see her, even though she knew that was not possible yet.

He saw her so clearly now, and in some ways he seemed to know her better than anyone else, just like his father did.

Matthew used to say that George knew the true Mary, and every time he said that, a soft pride would warm Mary's heart.

That same pride was making her smile now, as Tony and Matthew kept talking.

"And anyway," Matthew was saying, "you never know. By the time your son or daughter is born it might not matter anymore."

"I heard about that," Tony conceded, "but I doubt things will change that fast."

"The world is changing," Mary said with a little shrug. "We're all facing challenges we didn't even imagine before the war, but here we are, and here we must be."

Tony nodded, and finally a smile spread on his face.

"We did not start as you did, Mabel and I," he said. "We didn't marry for love, you know it."

"Many among our kind of people don't," Mary said, and her smile turned soft as she watched her husband, for she was painfully aware of how different things might have turned out, and she was grateful everyday for what they had, for the second chance they had been given.

"But we are getting along pretty well," Tony continued, "and I think… yes, I think this baby is coming at the right time for us."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Matthew said gently, and Tony nodded gratefully, before sighing and finally standing up.

"I really must go now," he said, "but it's been a pleasure to see you, truly. And you must come for supper. I'll arrange things with Mabel and let you know when."

"Of course," Mary said, "give Mabel our love."

Tony said goodbye and left, and for some moments Mary and Matthew stayed in silence, finishing their tea and enjoying the quietness.

"Have you thought about what we should do next, then?" Mary asked after a while, setting down her empty cup.

Matthew's eyes shot up to hers, and a tender smile was playing around the corners of his mouth.

"I have to say, all that talk about babies made me think of our own little chap at home, and… I think I miss him? As mad as that sounds as we only said goodbye to him earlier this morning!"

For some reason, that didn't sound mad at all to Mary.

"You never did finish to read him that story," she said. "What was it? You know he loves it when you do the different voices."

They shared a gentle laugh and knowing looks at the fond memories, and Mary thought that George wasn't the only one enjoying these moments, as it was always hard to tell who was having more fun, father or son.

"Yes, he does," Matthew said then, getting up and extending his hand to Mary.

She took it and stood up gracefully.

Matthew paid for their tea, and offered her his arm.

"Alright then, let's go home," she said as they walked.

"Are you sure you don't mind too much, darling?" he asked, stopping just in front of the exit door.

And Mary smiled, shaking her head no.

"You know, Matthew, I think I don't mind at all!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_What did I tell you? Silly. But it seems I just can't help myself with these two, so please bear with me :)_

_Till next time!_


End file.
